


Until we meet

by cloudybay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pencey Prep - Freeform, idk - Freeform, kid!Frank, kid!Gerard, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudybay/pseuds/cloudybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times they saw each other, the third they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I've been thinking for a while, if there's any mistake just tell me... anyway, enjoy

**First.**

Frank didn’t mind sports, he wasn’t really good, but he wasn’t bad either, so P.E. wasn’t a real bother. What was a bother was a soccer match against other school, because the fact that he wasn’t bad, didn’t mean he wasn't going to look fucking ridiculous in front of the kids from the other school who would be definitely better considering they were like two years older (which meant two years more of practice). But complaining was useless, and his mom didn’t believe him when he said he was sick, so now he was sitting in the school bus, looking through the window, and waiting for his doom.

When the bus finally stopped, all the kids got off the truck in a rush, but Frank took his own time and slowly walked down the vehicle. No, definitely not feeling like shaming himself in front of some unknown kids yet. At the entrance of the soccer field the kids from the other school were waiting. Ok, their teacher was waiting actually, the kids were just standing there chatting and not paying much attention to anything else. Well, at least they weren’t so different, but that didn’t mean any need of playing yet, so Frank just went to his P.E. teacher and told him he “wasn’t feeling very well”, to which he braced his belly to make it more believable. It worked, and with a “well, I’m sorry Frank, I know you wanted to play today, but I don’t think that’ll make you any good” he was sent to sit on the extras bench next to a kid from the other school, but who looked a lot older than the others, three years at least.

They acknowledged each other with a simple nod, maybe a low mumble of a “hi” but other than that just sat there in silence. After a while, the situation became a bit awkward, and Frank felt the need of talking, just to break the tension. He looked at the kid next to him, his messy dark hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin, it was an interesting sight. Suddenly the boy looked back at him startling both of them when their eyes met. Quickly they looked somewhere else, feeling the flush making its way to their cheeks. Luckily, the whistle sounded marking the middle time. Now that he thought better about it, playing and making a fool of himself didn’t sound so bad, so he took the opportunity to run to his teacher and tell him he was feeling a lot better and wanted to play, it took a while, but he finally convinced him and played the rest of the match. It actually didn’t go so bad; they lost, yes, but it was fun and the boys from the other school weren’t so much better than them.

When they were leaving he could see how the kid from the bench reached one of the boys Frank had played against. The boy was blonde, slim, with glasses and looked pretty shy around the others, but when he started talking to the bench-boy (as Frank had decided to name the dark haired kid) he looked happier and much more comfortable. But anyway, it didn’t matter, Frank would probably never see those kids again, so he just brushed the subject away and went back to his friends.

**Second.**

Gerard ran. In general he wouldn’t run to catch anything, but this specific train passed by once an hour, and for the first time in a while he wasn’t late for a family meeting. Now, if he missed this train, he would be late, so he ran. Finally he got to the station, and thank god, the train was there. He groaned internally remembering that when he arrived to New Jersey, he would have to take the bus because his dear family couldn’t wait for him at the train station.

Man, he was going back to Jersey, all those months in New York, and he hadn’t had a single rest to notice how much he had missed his home, but now he had it and fuck, he couldn’t wait to see Mikey, and his mom, and his dad, and Elena… Well, now he had granted himself a very long journey.

The voice announcing through the speakers that the next stop was New Jersey woke Gerard up, who wasn’t very sure when he had fallen asleep. A few minutes passed and the train started to slow down marking they were close to the end of the trip. Suddenly, something in his stomach started to twist in excitement; he was so close to seeing his family again.

When Gerard got off the train and double checked he hadn’t lost anything, he headed to the bus stop. He would have taken a cab, but he was a little short on money lately so better save when it came to transport through the city; besides, he didn’t have so many bags so it wouldn’t be a problem. The bus didn’t take long to arrive, and he got the last empty sit, so it was all going smooth so far.

Slowly, the bus started to fill and when the lady besides him stood up to get off the bus, a boy with a blonde mow hawk, some piercings and tattoos, sat in her place. Suddenly the boy looked at him and his hazel eyes connected with Gerard’s. A déjà-vu feeling creped to the front of the art student’s mind, and he quickly looked away.

The rest of the trip was spent in trying to not look at the boy. It wasn’t like Gerard had a crush, he wasn’t even gay! But damn, he loved body art (he would have gotten a tattoo a long time ago if he wasn’t so afraid of needles), and this kid had some amazing ones. For example, that scorpion on his neck; something inside Gerard carved to draw it, to feel it under his fingers fingertips, trace it with his ton- no, wait, what.

Luckily, the end of his trip came rather soon and he was able to get home and forget what had crossed his mind only moments before, feeling the joy of meeting up with his family.

**Third.**

In a narrow hallway, of the Eyeball Records label, a group of guys is looking for their designated recording room. As they get closer to where they were told it should be, the sound of a guitar, combined with a bass and marked by drum beats, starts to get louder. And when they reach the door, they can already hear the voice of the singer ending the song “…without a sound, without a sound, and I wish you away…”

A slim boy, with blonde messy hair and glasses is putting down his bass, as he talks to a tall guy with curly hair, and another guy who’s sitting behind the drums. A black haired young man, not much older than the rest of the people in the room, with pale skin, is looking down into his phone in front of the microphone.

When a short boy, not older than 19, enters the room followed by three more guys, the band looks up startled. A moment of tension takes place, but quickly, the curly boy breaks the silence.

“Right, you must be the other band that’s supposed to use the studio at 2:00 pm.”

“Yeah, we are Pencey Prep”, answers the short guy, “and… it’s 2:00pm…” he finishes rubbing his hands together.

“Uuhh, we are My Chemical Romance, and yes, no problem” says the black haired guy looking up “if you give us a minute, we were just leaving sooo…”

“Yes! No problem dude” says the short guy a bit louder than necessary; this band sounded really good, maybe he could get there a little earlier next time so he could listen to some of the other songs. “I’m Frank by the way, these are John, Shawn and Tim” added the short boy meeting his eyes with the singer and getting a déjà-vu feeling.

“Gerard. This is my brother Mikey” said the black haired guy pointing to the blonde boy “Ray is our guitarist and Matt our drummer” he finished extending his hand for Frank to shake it.

The short boy took the hand and both men smiled, they were both sure this was the first time they met, but there was something familiar about the other.


End file.
